


Do it for the Novel honey

by Cummytomato



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire emblem echoes, fire emblem echoes shadow of valentia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Open Marriage, Porn, Smut, Voyeurism, genny and saber totally got married right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cummytomato/pseuds/Cummytomato
Summary: Genny is desperately trying to finish her new novel but is stuck with trying to write the forbidden love scenes between to male characters. So she propositions Jesse toDemonstrate on her husband





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review, check out my blog cummytomato and visit the request box for more smutty goodness!

Saber-  
I was trying to do some of the actual work that went into governing a kingdom of mercenaries when any trace I had of focus was immediately banished to the netherworld by a slap on my ass by Jesse. "What the ever loving fuck Jesse?"

"Your wife tells me you might be taking a shining to me and my husband." He grinned and I pinched the bridge of my nose. 

"Very funny, but no that's not the case."

I"You sure? We don't mind, it would cement our unity as the kings of this fair nation." 

"Not interestwd."m  
  
"Don't be shy she said you were."  
I  
"I said no such thing!" He looked me in the eye and his jaw dropped when he could tell I was serious. 

"You really didn't? But she-"

"She has got some explaining to do." I started towards the treasury where she would probably be working at balancing the books. Jesse hot on my heels thirsty for marital drama. I shoved the doors to the treasury open and she jumped a bit in her seat. "GENNY WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING THIS PERVERT" she went through about fifteen different versions of her usual shyness and freaking out before settling on a blissed out smile to try and make me less angry at her. 

"I just thought it would be good for the country." 

"Genny!" 

"Okay I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It was a hypothetical I was going to ask you first but then I got carried away and I just really want to write this love scene for my novel but I don't know how!" It was my term for my jaw to drop. Jesse was double over laughing and I shoved him out of the treasury and slammed the door shut. 

"Stop rambling and giving me the I'm cute and shy so you can't be mad at me act! What the hell!"

"I'm sorry! It's just I have very very little experience with all this and I want it to be a great novel, I would have asked you first but it sort of just slipped out when I saw Jesse!"

"Let me get this right, you asked Jesse, Jesse who fucks everything that moves if he would fuck me so you can write better smut?" 

"Something to that effect...." she said bashfully and I sighed crossing my arms. 

"Promise me you'll think about it? It wouldn't be you're first experience with a man and I would be right there with you my dearest." She beamed at me and I rolled my eyes. 

"I will Never telling you anything again. Having my cock sucked by a man behind a pub after Mila knows how many drinks and screwing a married man because my wife wants to write smut for perverts are two very different things." 

"Little saber seems to like the idea." She blushed eying me up like the girl I had met all those years wouldn't have been able to even think about doing without shaking and blushing. 

"Little saber doesn't appreciate being called little saber, he'll consider the titles zweihander, ilwoon and maybe the royal sword." She squealed and clapped her hands at that.

"That's a great story idea! The king of valentia takes the royal sword in hand and-" I grabbed her by either cheek and pulled her face in weird ways to shut her up. 

"You're a sick pervert." 

"You love me!"

"You're a sick pervert who I happen to love."

"Does that mean you'll consider it?" 

"Depends?"

"Onnnnn?" She sidled up to me resting her hands on my chest and got up in her tip toes to press little kisses to my jaw. 

"The zweihander could use some attention"

...

I sat on my marriage bed legs crossed and my arms crossed across my chest. "Can't believe you talked me into this."

"Sweetie if I had just talked you into this my jaw would be a lot less soar." She smiled from her writing desk which was pulled right up to the edge of the bed. Jesse stood with a contented smile in just his night shirt and britches. 

"Where's your damn husband?" 

"On a walk about, he'll get his turn as soon as he gets back."

"Dad went out for tobacco and never came back huh." I teased him and he shrugged. 

"I suppose if kamui ran off with that princess Leon I'd just have to elope with you two."

"Like hell." With that he tugged his shirt off his head showing off his damn powerful chest. He was a good looking guy I suppose, dimples chin, massive biceps, tits bigger than my wife's. 

"His chest is bigger than mine." Benny noted and I couldn't help but laugh. He did have nice full furry pecs. Normally my job would have been to grope my wife a little and tell her she was perfect, today though I was supposed to be playing my part. 

"All I know is I've got something bigger than his." He cocked an eyebrow at me and licked his lips like a damn savage. I rose up to my knees on the fluffy mattress and immediately I heard the scratching of pen on paper as we got started. I tugged my shirt over my head so we were evenly matched. He gave an appreciative whistle and before I could even think about what he was up to a hand came up and gave my left nipple a tug. 

"Hey!" I barked almost punching him out of reflex, but-

"Did that make your wedding tackle twitch!?" Gen you asked and I sighed.

"Yes it did, but firstly don't even dare use the word wedding tackle or any other horrible analogy in your trashy novel, they know what they're in for use the word cock, and secondly if you want me to defile the sanctity of marriage shut the hell up and let me do it already." She nodded still excited as ever and I sighed. Jesse was just smirking completely content with the whole thing. 

"Wait wait what about dick and manhood?"

"Genny!" 

"Shutting up now." She squeaked and Jesse seemed to get impatient. His hand cupped the front of my small clothes.

"Nice basket king saber." 

"If you fondling my cock was what it took to get someone to acknowledge me as ruler of this damn country I woulda let you a long time ago." I hissed and he gave a gentle squeeze. 

"Why wouldn't you be king? You've got a nice royal scepter right here."

"Leave the smut to my wife bastard." He was grinning like the damn fiend he was and leaned forward to kiss my right nipple, he nipped it gently with his teeth and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped me. 

"Mmmm such manly noises." He purred as he licked my other nipple, still keeping up the gentle tugging on my crotch. 

"You're enjoying this too much."

"It sex that's the point." 

"Funny I thought the point was procreation."

"Mmm talk dirty to me." He laughed and I rolled my eye. I was still wearing my eye patch, only person who got that off me was sitting five feet from me frantically scribbling down notes about how a pervert was playing with her husband. I was pulled from admiring my wife by a sharp tug to one nipple and to one side of my small clothes ripping them clean off me. 

"You mother fucker!" I barked at son of a bitch and he just smiled innocently. 

"Pay attention to the stud in front of you babe." At that I reached down and gave his basket a little too tight of a squeeze. The last thing I was expecting was for jesse's face to turn pink and him to moan like a slut. 

"Bit of a masochist are we?"

"I'd have to be to lay with that horse people call my husband." I gently pulled at his package feeling him get completely hard.

"Should I take them off?" He asked and I nodded. My nature demanded I get revenge and rip them off him, but I was concerned about the poor masses who would read gennys book and get their boner killed by guys giving each other's wedgies. He worked them down his barrel sized thighs and smirked still kneeling in the bed like me proud of his thick cock. He reached out and took a hold of mine. My seven inches was crowned with a thick nest of curly red hair, the carpet matched the drapes. He seemed to enjoy giving me a few tugs then running his fingers over my crotch, threading them through my pubes. "Kamui's about as Hairy as a babe, it's nice to be with a hairy man again." 

"And people call me a pervert." I grabbed his cock sort of roughly and pulled him closer to me by it. It was definitely a nice size, thick, a real handful. Not the longest but that thickness and the face he was uncut were nice. I'd seen my fair share of cock, mercenaries don't care too much about being properly dressed, the only man who doesn't compare is a stupid man. He sidled right up to me so that our cocks were pressing together. I let go of his cock and he automatically lined our cocks together and stroked them in one big calloused hand. 

"Enjoying yourself?"

"If I ain't complaining you're doing fine." I rolled Hips thrusting out cocks together and he grinned appreciatively. His free hand came up and cupped the back of my neck and I knew what he wanted. I tilted my head to him and kissed the bastard. He tongue tangled with mine in all the right ways. He thrust our hard cocks together and I could feel his hairy chest against mine.

"Feels good huh?"

"Not half bad."

"Can't leave you alone for a minute can I Jesse. You're not gonna be walking any time soon." W snitch jumped a bit when Kamui strolled up to the bed already shrugging off his clothes. 

"Wait! I'm not ready yet! I have to finish up writing the two person scene before I can even consider that! What about the forbidden love of Lance and James!" 

"Lance and James? You changed my name to a different damn weapon? You said you'd protect our identities!" 

"I don't care what your names are I'm joining. Sorry genny." Kamui smirked and my already blushing wife went scrambling for more paper. 

Tbc


	2. The fuckening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut;)

"Jesse stop show him the goods." Kamui smirked pressing a kiss to his husbands neck and Jesse shuddered. I had never imagined him as the err.... submissive partner maybe kamui was just extra horny from nearly getting cuckolded. I saw his hand slide up the back of jesse's thigh, up along the crack of his ass and linger there for a few seconds. 

"Shiiit." He moaned and nodded before laying back and tucking his legs behind his arms showing off his rosebud and thick cock like it was second nature. Kamui smirked at me. 

"Like what you see saber?" He purred and I had to admit, seeing Jesse so exposed was hot. Seeing just the light amount of hair covering his ass and taint was getting me even harder. The blond hairs looked like gold wire in the candlelight, and his pert little pucker looked damn inviting. I was distracted from my ogling when kamui tilted my head for a kiss. I couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Damn, note to self, this slick bastard was possessive in all the right ways. "You want to taste him? Or do you want to get right to the good part and fuck my husband?" He smiled and I won't lie I didn't wonder what it would feel like to spread open that tight ass with my tongue, but now I was so damn horny I needed to be inside of something. 

"Lance's thick manhood twitched at the idea of fuckkg a married man." I heard Jenny quietly mumble as she wrote all of this down. I wanted to scold her again but ignored it. She wasn't exactly wrong. 

"I can take it saber, I wasn't expecting you to bottom your very first time with a man." Jesse winked at me and I sighed. "Lube?" I felt a vial be pressed needle to my hands and quickly slicked up my fingers, tracing around his puckered ass for a second watching him twitch at the light touch. 

"Sensitive huh?" 

"Haven't pulled on his nipples I suppose." Kamui grinned as I sunk two fingers in his husband. 

"Played with yourself before all this did you?" I teased and he nodded. 

"Remember that solid gold treasure that was just laying around when we seized the dessert stronghold?" Jesse smirked and kamui's jaw dropped his face flushing even brighter than it already had. 

"You couldn't have possibly." 

"Keep talking cryptic why don't you, don't mind me, I'm just knuckle deep in you." 

"When we seized the stronghold there was a treasure left behind in greith's quarters that we kept for comedic value." 

"A solid gold something? How is this- no way."

"Yep. A huge shiny gold dildo, with a ring of rubies hallway down it." I chuckled imagining Jesse fucking himself on something sobbing and valuable.

"Despicable." I laughed and Jesse moaned when I started rolling my fingers back and forth inside him. 

"That end won't be the problem. Come make sure that we're nice and ready for you." Saber grinned and Jesse nodded sitting up and kissing his husband and men before lowering himself to all fours, arching his back as he gave my cock a lick. Damn, everyone knew he was a silver tongued devil but that tongue deserved gold. He sucked me down to the root and I tangled my hands in his wavy gold hair. Moaning at just how deep he took me. What genny had in enthusiasm he certainly had in technique. Kamui slid a hand down jesse's back and played with his ass. In response Jesse reached out for kamui's cock I wasn't expecting the girth of kamui's cock, Jesse could barely fit his hand around it, not that my own was a string bean. He started rocking his head back and forth, tickling my cock with his throat before pulling off and continuing to jerk my cock while swallowing his husband down to the root. He looked up at us through his bangs smirking with his eyes. 

"Two big juicy cocks for you Jesse you must be ecstatic." I teased and he nodded with my cock in his mouth after switching back. 

"That'll do." Was all kamui said which made Jesse sit up properly and kiss us both. 

"How do you want to fuck your first man saber?" 

"Which way will he feel my cock for days afterwards?" I smirked and the two of them shared a look. 

...

"This is not a real sex position." 

"The great and powerful saber hasn't heard of the pike driver?" I looked down at Jesse, I was standing over him on the bed, he was standing on his shoulders, legs up in the air, with my cock resting against the cleft of his ass. 

"You have been very Victorian since our wedding honey, mostly pressing me up against walls and hiking up my skirts." Genny commented and I chuckled. Slapping my dick against Jesse's hole. He was looking up at me with an easy grin on his face, kamui was kneeling by his husbands head, his face just about level with where my cock rested against Jesse's hole. 

"I'd like to be fucked now." Jesse grinned and kamui thankfully shut him up with the head of his cock in his mouth. I didn't imagine he was going to be getting a very good blow job considering the position, but it worked as a good muzzle when I angled my cock down at his hole and lowered my hips a bit to press into him. There was a tense second where he was so tight I thought I was gonna snap my dick off, but then he gave a moan and the lube did its job as he relaxed. I slid all the way into him and his cock started jerking lifting itself perpendicular to his body four or five times. Now that my cock was in his hole his O-ring was clamping down around me something fierce. I gave a moan, definitely a good feeling to be inside a man. Not as good as my wife, but damn good. I looked down at Jesse, he had his eyes closed in ecstasy. His cock was still jerking of its own accord, a long glistening rope of precum from its tip starting to pool on his cheek. 

"He's nice and tight isn't he?" Kamui grinned and I nodded. 

"Guess that means you put out for him and not the other way around."

"Nah, I need that tight ass whenever I can get it, but this isn't bad either." He took a hold of jesse's cock and slowly started jerking it off. Jesse was moaning around Kamui's cock head but seemed like he wouldn't want to be any other place in the world right then. I started squatting up and down, not my usual sex motion but I quickly got into a pace of slamming my cock down into his ass like a prospector digging for gold. Kamui started sucking his husbands cock while I pounded into his ass like it was my sole purpose in life. 

"That is a nice ass." I moaned and sped up my pace further. The room was filled with the noise of my balls slapping almost painfully loud against jesse's bubble butt, the slurping of Kamui's mouth around Jesse's cock and of course Jesse moaning like a whore. I could almost completely ignore the scribbling of genny's quill as I got closer and closer to cuming. 

"Gonna hammer this ass till it fits my cock like a glove, gonna ruin you for every other cock." Kamui shot me a dark look when I said that.

"That ass is damn impossible to tame, you think I haven't fucked it within an inch of its life before?"

"If Jesse's mouth wasn't full of cock I think he'd tell us there's no cock like saber's cock." Genny cheered for me from the sidelines. Kamui smirked playfully and slapped me hard on the ass. 

"Best to prove it to me then. Show me just how well you can fucked my Jesse." I did just that, slamming my cock down into that gorgeous blond ass until my hips were practically shaking with the effort of keeping up the brutal pace and based on the volume of their moans that Kamui and Jesse had fed each other their loads several times already. 

"That's it Jesse, are you ready for the royal seed!" Kamui was about to pull his cock out of his husband so he could answer but instead genny was tossing her head back moaning yes while her hands were up under her dress as she played with herself. Her face turned red with blush but she was too far gone so was I. With a few jagged thrusts more I slammed home into Jesse and came. Got it felt like a mountain slammed into me when I came. After holding back for so long the exhaustion in my muscles was roaring with the release, my head fell back as I roared throughout my release. I pulled my spent cock from him and watched his ass gape empty where my cock had been. I collapsed into the bed and Jesse dropped his torso and legs laying upside down on the bed. Kamui draped himself over his husband and kissed him lovingly between telling his slut of a lover how good he had taken my cock. Genny blew out the candles in the room and bounced up into the bed and curled up against my arm.

"I got a little side tracked around the end, we might have to do this again. For the novel."

"Next thing I know you'll be sending deen in here too."

"Actually word arrived today that he'll be back within a fortnight." Jesse smirked, somehow able to speak after having a cock in his mouth for the entire damn thing.

"All for the novel I suppose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this please check out my art too at cummytomato.tumblr.com and request art and fics;)


End file.
